


Down at the Guild

by Aquatics



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Abigail's lover comes to see her at work.





	Down at the Guild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).




End file.
